Betrayal
by BloodRedEnd
Summary: It's the end of the war, but at what price? Find out who's loyal and who's not. HPDM slash, hints of HPSS Slash


This is a songfic, pretty depressing. The songis called Faces Of Death Is On The Syllabus, and it is by Too Late The Hero, a very talentedindie rockband from Maine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry sighed as he returned to the house that held so many memories, both good and bad. It was his Godfather's house, but his godfather no longer owned it. How he wished it wasn't so. Sighing again he pushed open the door and headed to the meeting room. The Order of the Phoenix was having yet another meeting.

He looked around the room, taking in the empty spots where people he knew should have been. But those people had met the same death of his unfortunate godfather, had died to protect him. Harry had resigned himself to his fate, though. It had been many years since Sirius had passed. He was out of school now, his twenty-first birthday looming in the near future. Voldemort was planning a big celebration for him, Severus, their spy, had reported.

Despite the rest of the order's protests, Harry had decided to let himself be captured. He had been training for years, he was ready for this war to be over. His only regret was that he was causing distress to his lover, Draco Malfoy. Draco had declared himself neutral in the war, defying his father. He wasn't part of the order, but he wasn't a Death Eater either.

_Such is the fate_

_Of this misguided boy who_

_Gives and gives but never receives_

_Or so he thinks_

_But really what does he know_

_Lock and load _

_We'll find out soon enough_

On his birthday Harry was ready and waiting for the Death Eaters to attack. They had carefully chosen an open place not close to too many homes, and were staging a birthday party made completely of order members. Their only warning was a few pops and a shout, and then they were surrounded. The Death Eaters immediately began to attack the order members as Voldemort himself made his way to Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"Fuck you." Harry retorted, firing off a curse. Voldemort easily blocked it.

"Tut, tut Potter." Voldemort. A short battle ensued, and Harry let himself be hit with a well placed stupify.

_Lights up_

_Now class what have we learned?_

"_To bite our tongues"_

_Lights down_

_Now flip the film reel_

_And watch him die again_

When Harry resurfaced he was in a stone chamber with no windows. His was surprisingly unbound and in near perfect health. Voldemort was sitting on a throne in the center of the room.

"What are you playing at Tom?" Harry snarled.

"Why, I'm just trying to give you a nice birthday." Voldemort said in a fake-innocent voice. "In fact, I have a lovely little present for you." He smirked. At his word two death eaters came in, dragging a dirty and limp figure between them. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he recognized Draco. He was tied to a chair, a gag placed in his mouth before being revived. Harry couldn't stand the look of fear that flashed across his face.

"Draco." Harry said, rushing over to him. Before he could reach him, Voldemort cast a shielding spell that prevented Harry from getting closer than two feet.

"It ends tonight Potter." Voldemort said, tossing Harry's wand to his feet. Harry quickly picked it up and cast a powerful curse.

_That's it he's through_

_(That's it he's through)_

_But it's not that he wants to be_

_Lonely peace is bitter _

_But's it's peace_

_(Fist in face)_

_Hand in hand_

_(Knife in throat)_

_Cheek to cheek_

_I love you is his battle cry_

_As he starts another crusade_

"Come now Potter, you can do better than that!" Voldemort taunted. "Perhaps a bit of encouragement." Voldemort said. Harry's heart sank as he cast cruciatus on Draco, the pale body writhing in it's bonds.

"Stop it! Stop it you snake faced bastard!" Harry shouted. All he achieved was the curse being turned on himself.

_Lights up_

_Now class what have we learned?_

"_To bite our tongues"_

_Lights Down_

_Now flip the film reel_

_And watch him die again_

The battle continued with alarming ferocity, neither man giving an inch. Few curses hit their targets, but the walls were taking a violent beating. Voldemort cast the killing curse several times, and Harry encouraged him to. The killing curse depleted one's magical energy faster than almost any other curse. Harry only needed to wait until Voldemort had worn himself down.

But then a flash of green light was headed toward Draco. Without thought, Harry threw himself in front of his lover, the green colliding with his body. But instead of dissipating and killing him, it instead glowed and multiplied. All three occupants of the room were shocked speechless. Voldemort didn't move a muscle as the green light exploded outward from Harry's body and toward him. He didn't twitch as the light collided with him, disintegrating most of his body, leaving nothing but charred remains.

"It's over." Harry whispered, a tear slipping down his face. He quickly moved to embrace Draco before untying his hands and the gag.

_Relax you're safe now_

_I'd never hurt you_

_I'm all you've ever wanted_

_I'm a dream come true_

_Relax it's over_

_I'll never hurt you_

_I'm all you've ever wanted_

_Please untie my hands_

_From the chair_

_And face_

_The wall_

"It's over Draco. He's gone." Harry said happily.

"Get off me Potter." Draco sneered.

"Draco?" Harry asked, confused.

"You weren't supposed to live Potter. He was supposed to kill you." Draco sneered.

"What?" Harry asked. Draco merely rolled up his sleeve to show the Dark Mark. As Harry was still staring dumbly, Draco produced a knife from somewhere, quickly imbedding it in Harry's chest.

"But I trusted you." Harry whispered before coughing up blood. He slowly slumped to the floor, hand over his chest.

"Rot in hell Potter." Draco sneered, sweeping out of the room.

_DEATH COMES SLOW_

_To the boy_

_When your heart's on your sleeve_

_Chest wounds aren't so serious_

_Turn out the lights_

_Oh god I can't watch_

_I've seen too many kisses end in blood_

"Potter?" a voice from the doorway asked after a few minutes. Harry tried to focus. He knew that voice. But from where?

"Severus?" Harry asked.

"What happened Harry?" he asked, ripping his robe and placing the cloth over the stab wound.

"Draco. He was a Death Eater. Stabbed me." Harry said quietly.

"And Voldemort?"Severus asked. Harry pointed shakily to where the body lay.

"Gone." he whispered. Severus gently brushed the damp hair out of Harry's face.

"You did it then." Severus said.

"Had to. I'm dying, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"I can't close up the wound. It's too deep. I can give you a blood replenishing potion until Madame Pomfrey gets here. It's too dangerous to move you."

"Don't want it." Harry said.

"Why not?" Severus asked. He was being surprisingly kind. But then again, he and Severus had gotten over most of their hatred when he and Draco started dating.

"Draco. He betrayed me." Harry said. "I have no one left."

"That's no reason to die." Severus said, pulling out a vial.

"No." Harry protested weakly.

"If I have to force this down your throat, Potter, I will."

"Too late." Harry whispered, his eyes fluttering shut. Severus frantically searched for a pulse, but it was nowhere to be found. He allowed a single tear to slip down his cheek before gathering the bloody body in his arms, loath to have to tell the order what had happened, but he'd be damned if he left Harry's body to those vultures called Death Eaters.

_Lights up_

_Now class what have we learned?_

"_To bite our tongues"_

_Lights down_

_Now flip the film reel_

_And watch him die again_

_Die again_

_With me by your side_


End file.
